cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
CC-0902 'Kiter'
Please do not edit my page without my permission.You can get my permission on KiterTheLegend on my talkpage "There's only one way to find out if it's a trap,we spring it" -Kiter Kiter was a clone trooper of millions in the galactic republic. His designation number is CC-0902 or as his squadmates call him Comm ander Kiter. He was a leader of the squad Alpha Legion or the 220 tactical attack battalion.When he was a rookie he trained with a squad called Shark Squad with four more troopers, there names were Timebomb the heavy specialist,Haak the jammer/hacker,the environmental specialist and second in command Lieutenant Kamo and Archer the squad sniper. Attack of the clones The birthday of the clone wars was a good and a bad day for Kiter as he was one of the clones that had to help secure that no core ships escaped the land.When Kiter left the planet only him and alpha squad remained so they were all promo ted to ARC troopers even though they kept their normal gear. Mission to Kamino Even though Kiter and his squad were to protect the main base that was thought to not be infiltrated but it was mysteriously by aqua droids that were very strong Kiter and his men fought them because he ordered Timebomb to fire a rocket at the droids and then he stopped Assaj ventress from taking the DNA of the clone troopers,but thanks to Kiter it was saved by him catching it in the middle of Anakin and Ventress,therefore saving the republic and their supply of clone troopers. Battle for Umbara While captain Rex and the 501st attacked the capital city by ground Kiter and his squad helped them in the air and some troops even helped infiltrate bases.Kiter and his four men were assigned to eliminate hidden bunkers. In each one there was a different Umbaran general and in the last one Kiter almost died if it wouldn't have been for Kamo's quick thinking of retreating and then attacking full assault and guns blazing. Mission To Felucia While most squads had to fight in the battle field Kiter and his squad had to infiltrate the separatist base in the middle of a place called Dead Zone.When they got there they figured out why it was called Dead Zone,it was home to many animals including venomous acklay,gigantic rancors,and bull like reeks. When they were in the gunship it was hit and they crash landed 2.5 miles away. They ran into all of those creatures.Finally they got to the base and Kiter ordered Timebomb to set a charge on the wall and detonate it when they were at least ten feet away. Battle of Carlac When Kiter and his squad was assigned to Carlac he thought it would be easy to assist the wolf pack by freeing some villages and attacking death watch camps.Then they had to make sure that the Death watch or droids didn't kill the Carlac Gundark. When they arrived at the Gundark sight they found at least ten pantoran scientists studying the Gundark and trying to find a way to save it. Mission On Mygeeto As they boarded the shuttle Kiter Holo called their clone adviser CT-1313 to inform them of their mission.The mission was to go to the capital city and find a separatist base that could possibly be underground so Kiter and his squad split up, it was Kiter with Timebomb,and Kamo with Archer.When they split up they each copied blueprints of the city onto their holos so they could find their way around the map.When Kamo encountered some speratists hey called the squad via holo and sent them the cooridinates of where he was because the squad knew where there were droids there was always a base. Armor And Equiptment Kiter wore alot of gear and here are some pictures.Kiter's weapons included a DC-15A Carbine or a DC-15A rifle and 2 DC-17 Blaster pistols.He also wore a Kama and had a goatee with a scar on his left eye from something that will happen on the next mission. Mission to Tatooine When Alpha squad got to their ship,their clone advisor CT-9087 briefed them for their next mission,to destroy a separatist base on Tatooine, in the middle of the dune sea.Kiter and his men then landed their shuttle in Mos espa and then grabbed the speeders in the cargo hold.Once they got to the dune sea they accidentally attracted the attention of a Krayt Dragon,which then attacked the clone troopers. The Krayt Dragon clawed Kiter's face but only one claw hit him and it scratched his left eye. Although he got scratched there the Krayt Dragon missed his eye.When they were in their cruiser The 'Ner'vod' the seppies ambushed them.Since there were 10 clone pilots Alpha squad had to get into Some ARC-170s themselves. Kiter was flying and got hit,which resulted in him crash landing on Yavin 4 since there was an outpost on Yavin Prime they sent troops to find Kiter but all they found was The wreckage,but no body ... Category:Larcon Legion Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Commander Category:Arc Trooper